Falling through Sky's Of Blue
by LeopardSinger22
Summary: So, it turns out that Kiba, star of the soccer team, coolest guy I know, and my best friend since kindergarten...had drunken sex with me last night and doesn't seem to mind, if that kiss was anything to go by. YAOI, KibaNaru, AU, OOC Naruto :S
1. Oh Crap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto etc. etc.**

**Warnings: YAOI, KibaNaru, AU, Lemon, possibly fluff, I like muffins too. **

**A/N: **First fanfic, so sorry if its a little amateurish :) _Critiques are very welcome!_ In other words critique in your review or I shall USE YOUR SOUL FOR SATANIC PURPOSES (and steal your raspberry cupcakes). *shifty eyes*

**Summary: **So, it turns out that Kiba, star of the soccer team, coolest guy I know, and my best friend since kindergarten...had drunken sex with me last night and doesn't seem to mind, if that kiss was anything to go by.

* * *

**Chapter One: Oh. Crap.**

I rose from the dark depths of sleep slowly, after a few moments of just laying there, I realised I wasn't in my bed. The sheets were too smooth and the pillow was too hard.

I froze, trying to remember where I was. Fear crept coldly over me, and I realised I wasn't alone, soft legs were wrapped around mine and a someone was pressed up against me from behind.

The only thing between us was a single thin layer of cotton. The boxers that hung loosely around my waste.

After a moment of shock I quickly scrambled away from the unknown person. I jumped off the bed and flipped around to find my best friend fast awakening. Brown hair curled smoothly around his face and dark eyes gazed blearily up at him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I just shook my head, backing away.

I suddenly felt a slight pain as I took another step backwards. Where it came from froze me in place.

_No._

'Naruto? I don't understand, is something wro...' All of a sudden Kiba became aware of his state of undress under the thin silky blanket.

I stared at him silently, wishing it wasn't true, that there was some other reason as to why he was naked and why my butt hurt.

There wasn't, I knew there wasn't.

I fell against the nearest wall and slumped towards the ground. I felt stunned.

Kiba, meanwhile, after sitting frozen in silence for a couple of moments had thrown himself towards the nearest pair of briefs he saw, which happened to be mine, but he didn't notice. After tugging them on hurriedly under the bedcovers he sat there for a second before turning towards me and becoming aware of my paralysed state. I must of looked worse that I thought because his eyes widened when he saw me and he jumped off the bed and hurried to where I crouched. Asking what was wrong, in an oddly worried voice.

I jumped up and backed away, eyes wide. He paused at this, his expression mirroring his hurt.

'Wha-what happened last night?' The worry and confusion in his voice practically yelled at me.

So he didn't remember either. He tried to appraoch again, tentative this time, as if moving to fast would scare me away.

I let him come.

I curled back down, not saying anything as salt water began to stream from my eyes. In the end he fell silent too. His warm arm came up and wrapped around my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. The worry in his eyes was blatantly obvious, and you could almost see the effort he was making to work out what happened last night.

We sat there in silence for a long time.

Eventually he pulled me up and took me towards the bed. Supporting me until I flopped onto the bedsheets.

He slowly went about getting dressed. First he pulled on a pair of blue jeans, before slowly moving to his cupboard and pulling out a grey-net singlet. It clung to him enlighteningly.

I felt a stab in my heart as I watched him getting dressed before I looked away.

It was a shock to feel it.

I'd first gotten that stab when we were both 11, it was a long time ago. We were sitting next to each other on the bus and for some unknown reason I looked up at him from my book, back resting against the window just as he turned around. Our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat, I quickly looked back down, my face burning. Luckily, he didn't notice because a moment later he was distracted by somebody calling his name. For the next few months I lived in complete confusion. Confused at my feelings and confused at what was happening. I grew really quiet over those few months. So quiet that that Kiba, who saw me the most, started to get really worried. I ran into him one afternoon talking to my mum about it and how he was afraid of me drawing into my self. I decided to try and be normal after that.

I didn't get the hang of pretending everything was ok for quite awhile. But Kiba's grandmother had died around that time and he'd been really close to her. That had distracted him enough not to notice anything. For quite awhile afterwards whenever we were alone Kiba's eyes would occasionally redden. At those times I would sidle up to him and hold his hand like when we were little. He would always smile a bit as thank you when I did.

Soon enough my act that everything was ok started to fool even me. And after that I quickly forgot about ever having the feeling. Until now, that is.

He came and laid down next to me on the bed. Together we laid there, staring at the little glow stars we'd stuck on the ceiling together years ago. Finally I felt my eyes drying up.

Less than a minute later Kiba said something quietly, too quietly for me too hear.

I turned to him, I thought it sounded like 'I'm sorry'.

'Do you remember what happened last night?' he asked.

'I remember you dragging me off to that stupid, fucking party.' I said flatly, I felt a little of my sadness turn into anger.

'Anything after?' He asked.

I said nothing.

'Well?' He pressed.

'No.' I said, in truth I remembered flashes. Kiba had practically forced a bottle of vodka on me, and after that it was either blank or really blurred. I remember vaguely us stumbling drunkenly back to his house, his arm tossed around me and us bumping blindly into trees and cars in the middle of the night. I remembered his his face when we were in his room, his eyes burning with something unfamiliar.

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, but he let it drop.

'Why were you crying?' He asked, worry filtering in.

Silence greeted his question.

'I have to go' I said and moved off the bed to search for my things. Our clothes were strewn randomly across the room.

'What?' he said, 'Naruto what aren't you telling me?'

I found my pair of skinny's and started pulling them on.

'Naruto, you have to tell me whats going on! I wake up stark naked and confused, with you standing over me looking all dazed, then I look away for one moment, and suddenly you're huddled against the wall looking like the world as you know it has just come to an end! You cant just do that and not tell me whats happening, I'm your best friend for crying out loud!'

'Sorry, but I'm going.' I said, pulling on a orange shirt.

'No!' He yelled. Fully dressed now I headed towards the door, feeling numb.

I heard him get up to come after me, but I slammed the door on him and ran down the hall, I felt angry. At him, and at everything. It was a sunday morning and Kiba's mum was out for the weekend, his sister probably staying at a friends.

I was almost at the entrance to his house when he came into the hallway. I had barely reached for the handle when he spun me around and pushed me against the door. He ended up with both of his arms pinning me against the hard wood, not enough to hurt but I definitely wasn't going anywhere.

'Now,' he said, face calm despite my scowl. 'Tell me what's going on with you.'

'No.' I said angrily, averting my gaze from the curious look in his eyes.

'You're not going anywhere until you tell me, you're supposed to be staying over at my house tonight, so no ones going to come looking for you.' My scowl faded when I realised he was right. And I knew he wasn't going to give up, the jerk can be real stubborn sometimes.

'You're better off not knowing.' I said quietly, still not meeting his eyes.

'But I want to know.' He replied, speaking softly.

I didn't say anything for a while but he waited patiently. I felt tears rising up again but fought them down.

'I... I th-think we had s-sex' I whispered, my voice wobbling.

Kiba's eyes widened, and memories slowly filtered through.

My gaze flicked back up to him in confusion when he didn't say anything.

Kiba smiled, showing his canines. And what he did next though didn't just shock me, it went far, far beyond shock. What he did, was something that I wouldn't have expected in a million years.

What he did, was kiss me.

And I kissed him back.

Confident lips pressed against me. Their soft warmth almost hypnotising and instinctually, I opened my mouth, Kiba acted without surprise and something warm brushed past my lips to twirl around my tongue. Lost in the sensation, it was a shock when his lips were suddenly gone. A moment later I found myself with my eyes closed and feeling dazed, I opened them and licked my lips. After a few moments realisation dawned and sparks flew.

'YOU BASTARD!' I yelled, shoving him away. He used the action to neatly take a step back, he was smiling smugly.

'What THE FUCK was that?' Fury coursed through me, though it was mixed strongly with confusion. Me being addled and uncertain, anger easily over-ruled everything else, throwing me into a rage.

'You liked it.' Kiba said calmly, it was a statement. Not a question. And it fuelled my anger even more. I barely restrained myself from leaping at the bigger boy.

Kiba saw this and backed away, not out of fear, but because he wanted to give me some space to calm down. I _was_ pretty angry.

Meanwhile, I was going through some inner turmoil. I had now regained rational thought (somehow) and was processing what had just happened. So, it turns out that Kiba, star of the soccer team, coolest guy I know, and my best friend since kindergarten...had drunken sex with me last night, and doesn't even seem to mind, if that kiss was anything to go by.

'Naruto? Are you all right?' Kiba was now looking at me with part curious and part worried eyes.

'Yeah, I guess' I said, anger dying out.

'Are you alright with _this_? Kiba spoke gingerly while making a small hand-gesture, only now he seemed to be showing a semi-vulnerable side.

I sighed. 'No, I don't think so'. I need time to think about this, thats what I need, I thought. I mean, as far as I know I'm straight. Right? I did have that crush on Sakura didn't I?

_Yes, but did you actually like her in THAT way? _The voice came out of nowhere, dark and sinister. It almost made me shiver.

Kiba looked at me and heaved a sigh. 'Well, if you're sure Naruto. But remember i'm not going anywhere. And I'm still your best friend, right?' This, he looked kinda scared at.

It made me smile.

'Yeah,' I replied, 'It doesn't change anything'.

_Doesn't it?. _

I blinked. No, I thought to myself, it doesn't.

'Good,' Kiba said, then looked at the ground and muttered, 'Because I don't know what my life would be without you.'

My heart missed a beat and I felt an uncanny craving, though I wasn't sure what I was craving for. Maybe I was just hungry.

Kiba looked up and met my eyes and I got another pang of that craving, yeah, it's a hunger alright but it's definitely not for food.

I'm still hungry though.

As if reading my thoughts, Kiba said at that exact moment. 'Lets go get some breakfast, Naruto.'

'Ok,' I answered, feeling odd. 'What's on the menu?'

'Cereal or toast?'

'What type of cereal?'

'Ummmm...coco pops?'

'Coco pops? Really! I love that stuff! But wait, isn't your mum against all the sugary stuff?'

Kiba smiled and shrugged, 'Yeah, but she gave me some money before she left to go shopping, so I got some'.

'Thanks, Kiba! You're the best!'.

Kiba smiled.

And deep down, he knew that Naruto's self-denial about this, and about everything, wasn't going to last.

* * *

REVEIW ON THREAT OF YOUR SOUL

P.S. Sorry to the people who reviewed last time but I deleted the chapter and your reviews with it D= I'm SORRY GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!

But an advantage is that I could do a little bit of editing, so it might be a bit better now :)

Please CRITIQUE- i wantez your OPINIONS (and your kittens) because it's what we writer's live off.

(i.e. cat-flesh and your opinions).

P.P.S It's alright crazy cat lovers, don't MOB ME! It was a joke! (i'm a crazy cat lover too anyway)


	2. Enter Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto etc. etc...**

**Warnings: YAOI, KibaNaru, Lemon, maybe a tad of SasuNaru (sorry people I like the couple)**

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken a while, my muse went on vacation... In this chapter there are a couple of kinda pointless flashbacks, I was attempting to make up some more background information :). I pretty much failed. Heh, heh... but you might like the ending!

**Chapter Two:** Enter Sasuke

* * *

Over a week had passed since we had woken up on that sorry morning after.

Kiba and I were acting like nothing had ever happened. But whenever I had a moment alone to think, the situation with him would come crashing down and I wouldn't be able to get it out of my mind. That would be why I haven't been giving myself any time to think.

This was starting to show in my sleeping habits and my constant drowsiness was starting to attract my friends attention. Sakura was the first to confront me, she pulled me out of the cafeteria line at lunch and dragged me into the school halls.

'What's this about Sakura?' I asked, annoyed, I was hungry and my stomach was rumbling.

She eyed me carefully.

'Is something going on Naruto?' She asked after a moment. I knew this would happen eventually. I sighed resignedly, before setting my eyes stubbornly on the floor.

'No.'

I could practically feel her eyebrows raising in surprise, she knew I always told her everything.

'Oh...' Her surprised tone succeeded in confirming what I thought. 'Umm...I mean, are you sure?'

'Yes.' I said, 'I am.' I still wasn't making eye contact.

'I'm kinda hungry, so i'm gonna go get some food before the bell rings, okay?' I left quickly before she could get another word out, pushing open the cafeteria door and making a beeline towards the food. I saw Sakura make her way slowly to our table, where a couple of the others were watching her. She shrugged her shoulders in response to their questioning glances and most of them went back to their meals.

One didn't though.

Kiba was giving me that look again. He'd started doing it the other day and I didn't understand what it was for. After a couple of moments, unexpectedly, his gaze darted to the side and I suddenly realised he wasn't the only one staring at me.

Dark eyes, surrounded by pale skin and framed by even darker hair, gazed curiously at me. Though the boy's look wasn't really noticeable, Kiba seemed to pick up on it just fine. Suddenly the dark haired boy's eyes were distracted and he laughed at some unheard joke on his own table. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro and Temari surrounded him smiling and chatting amongst themselves. He was a sophomore among juniors.

It took me a moment to realise that Sasuke's scowl had only been diverted. Whilst Kiba's stare was now directed back at me, he was unaware of the black look he was receiving from those jaded, dark eyes.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and I was alone in the hallway, packing away my books after an after-school detention for falling asleep in class. Thought's were running though my head, foremost of these being the looks exchanged at the end of lunch. I hurried about my task, eager as ever to get away from school grounds, when suddenly pale arms appeared to my left, supporting a tall, lightly built boy.

I glanced up, surprised that the very guy I was thinking about had appeared from thin air.

'Sa-sasuke!' I stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow.

'You know my name.' He said with a smooth voice.

'U...uh..' This caught me off guard. Of course I knew his name, he was all that Sakura talked about.

Ever.

'Well, anyway, since you already know my name, I don't think introductions are needed. Right, Uzumaki Naruto?'. This caught me by surprise. There was absolutely no reason he should know of my name, let alone of my existence. This was the boy who, along with straight A's, being our years student representative on the school council and having his own fanclub, was a major player in our schools junior soccer team. In fact he was one of the only two sophomores good enough to be put up there.

The other guy was, of course, Kiba, who had somehow managed to become captain.

'U-umm, I guess so'. It also wasn't that much of a surprise if I was a _tad_ intimidated by this practically famous school student.

Sasuke smiled charmingly, and at that, I figured out why his fanclub was one of he biggest in the school.

'Well, we're having a party at Neji's house this friday and I wondered if you'd want to come?'

This confused me thoroughly. Why would he invite _me_ of all people? The only person I knew who got invited to these kind of parties was Kiba, and though he tried to make me come to them all the time, it was rare that I even considered joining him.

Last weekend was the one and hopefully, only, exception. And I only went to that party at all because Kiba had pleaded especially hard.

With this in mind my decision was easy.

'Sure, I'll go.'

Sasuke smiled again. 'I'll see you there then', he turned around and began to leave, but on an afterthought, paused and turned back to me, 'Actually, I doubt you know where he lives, so i'll drive by your house and come pick you up. I have access to the schools data files, so it wont be hard to find your address.'

Smiling again, he turned and walked briskly down the hallway and out into the afternoon sun.

Although I did know where Neji lived, (I knew where Hinata lived and since Neji's parents died, he had stayed with her and the family) my mind was too pre-occupied with bewilderment and obvious confusion.

It's no surprise that I was this perplexed. My mouth had, after all, just disobeyed me and said exactly the opposite to what I wanted.

_But you WANTED to go to that party._

Huh...? Wait... no I didn't. Why would I want to go after last time?

10 minutes later and me being just as puzzled as before, the school doors creaked open and another familiar face peered around and into the locker hallways.

Upon seeing me Kiba grinned in satisfaction and hurried over to my side.

'Naruto? Umm, I kinda need to talk to you.'

Finally in control of my voice box, I croaked out a question.

'What about?'

'Well, its about Sasuke, remember him? The guy the girls are always fawning over?'

'Hmph, how odd, I got the impression that they always fawn over you.'

Kiba took this in stride. He was used to me taunting him about the pack of girls (and one or two boys) that followed his every step throughout the school day.

'Yeah, well. Sasuke, apparently, doesn't go for _just_ the chicks. According to Kankuro, he's been known to go after the occasional cute guy as well.'

Getting a sinking feeling in my stomach, I said, 'And what's that got to do with me?'

'Well,' Kiba said, 'You're...ahem...kinda cute. And apparently you caught his eye at the party last weekend. Though you disappeared before he could make a move.' His face blushed a light crimson as he said I was cute, but his obvious embarrassment didn't stop him from bringing the point home.

The glares in the cafeteria and the invite to the party all made sense now. But what it also did was remind me of that weekend again.

My mind already struggling to cope with the random loss of control of my voice box was now submerged in renewed confusion about my situation with Kiba.

All of a sudden, a forgotten memory popped out of nowhere. It was of me and Kiba when we were little and I'd fallen over and scraped my cheek. We were out of site of his parents in the park and I had started to cry.

Kiba, upon seeing this, had panicked and searched around for help. When he realised there was no-one in sight he decided to take matters into his own hands and did what his mother did to him when he was hurt.

He leaned over and kissed me, hoping that it'll make my cheek stop hurting. I was so surprised by this I forgot the pain and stopped crying. I stared at him in shock. And, suddenly, Kiba was ginning at me.

I smiled back.

I looked up at Kiba now. His worried face still blushing faintly. And I realised why Kiba was still my best friend.

It was because, no matter what, when I was around him, everything became simple and easy.

When I was around him, I always felt happy.

* * *

Kiba walked me back home quietly. The streets were littered with adults and teenagers. It was a bad time for any teenage girls to be out alone.

The bad neighbourhood was one of the reasons Kiba had opted for going with me.

I was a little annoyed with this, but it wasn't unusual, Kiba had always been a bit protective, ever since we were little. Though it had increased since I had gotten into high-school. When I had first come to Konoha District High I was bullied non-stop. Although I tried to keep it quiet, since I didn't want any of my friends involved, it didn't take long for Kiba to find out, despite that my efforts.

It started out typically enough with toilet dunking and light beatings. Mostly, I just took their abuse. But that was before they started to get personal.

Somehow, one of them had heard that my parents had died.

At that time I was pressed up against the wall after school, by a tall, vicious looking sophomore, he had my arms pinned to my sides and was spitting insults at my face. There were about four others circling him.

'You're a pathetic piece of shit,' he spat, 'I bet you're parents are even worse, they'd have to be if they made you' He laughed at me, it was a horrible, sadistic sound and the others quickly joined in.

'Hey Mizuki, get this,' a guy with slitted eyes and dark hair said with a smile, 'I heard that the little cock-sucker's parents are _dead_.' The groups laughter increased when I gasped in anger.

'Yeah me and Zabuza overheard some guy with weird tattoo's talking about it to his friend.' He said.

I closed my eyes in despair, it must have been Kiba and Shikamaru.

'Hey,' Another guy spoke up, 'Where is Zabuza anyway?'

'Probably off with that freshman again' Another one supplied.

'That kid? Pfft, what a fag.' Mizuki's voice was saturated with disdain.

They turned their attention back to me.

'So, how'd they die shit face? Car crash, drug overdose, stabbed in the street?' My chest flashed with pain and he snickered, turning malicious, 'Or did mummy and daddy commit suicide? Wouldn't be surprised after giving rise to a horror like you. Fuck-faced, retarded thing, they'd probably be so ashamed of you that they'd rather shoot themselves than see your face again.'

As he said this something hot burned it's way into my heart and seared through my mind.

They began laughing again.

I lost it. And as the rage surged through my veins, I was imbued strength.

I easily threw Mizuki off me. He stumbled backwards in surprise, tripping and falling.

Another guy, the one who had first mentioned my parents, reacted quicker than the others and leapt at me.

I side-stepped him and he crashed, head first, into the wall. I brought my elbow down, hard, on his spine at the moment of impact. He crumpled easily to the floor.

The others, after a moment of frozen stillness recovered simultaneously.

They moved slowly in my eyes, and it was easy to dodge and block their first few attacks. After sweeping away a fist aimed at my face, I jabbed one in the stomach with my free hand and he doubled over gasping, I caught a roundhouse punch from someone else twisting their arm until they yelled. Then, jumping out of the way of a side-kick, I didn't see the elbow heading toward my temple.

I fell sideways and Mizuki leapt on me immediately landing heavily on my stomach. His fists flew, breaking skin and drawing blood.

I felt some of the others begin to lay into me and pain bloomed roughly throughout my body. They were kicking and punching and ripping at my clothes, I tried to fight back, my legs lashing out. But it was pointless.

Within a few moments I felt everything beginning to go hazy, it was then that I heard a shout.

Kiba's voice rang clearly through the fog and my first instinct was panic.

_No! _I thought. _Kiba, go away! They'll hurt you! NO!_

I heard a yell and a thud as someone was thrown to the floor and my panic increased tenfold. There was a series of mute tremors and I suddenly realised I wasn't being punched anymore. Mizuki's attention had been re-diverted to something else.

All of a sudden, I felt a heavy weight being lifted off me.

Warm brown eyes appeared in front of mine and even in my messed up state, I could see the fear and worry practically screaming out of them. I could almost hear it.

'Naruto!' Kiba yelled, 'NARUTO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?'

I knew those eyes. They were Kiba's eyes. There was no mistaking that warmth. I could feel my conciousness beginning slip, the pain was intense but starting to dull.

'Kiba..' I whispered.

'I'm here Naruto, everything's gonna be alright!' He sounded desperate.

And despite myself, despite the pain, despite my seething anger, despite _everything_. I smiled.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Kiba had called the ambulance as soon as I fell unconscious. He travelled in the back of it with me, until we reached the emergency room. They then told him to stay in the waiting room. After calling Iruka, my adoptive father, they were told to wait patiently.

And after a few hours of helpless pacing, a pretty brown haired doctor appeared. Iruka had greeted her eagerly, according to Kiba. Her name was Shizune, she was and Iruka's and my doctor.

Apart from a few fractured limb's and some minor internal bleeding I was fine. Lucky Kiba had appeared, if he hadn't, apparently, it was highly likely I wouldn't be around right now.

I looked at him, walking slowly beside me, lost in thought. We we're only about a block from my apartment now and the sun barely cast the faintest glimmer against the clouds.

Kiba had never told me how he had defeated the other guys, but since then, none of them had dared even glance at me. Most of them had been given warnings by the police, but Mizuki, identified as the ring-leader and already having a rather detailed criminal record, was sent to Juvie with a sentence of 2 years. I felt relief when I heard that.

So I guess, because of all this, it isn't really surprising that Kiba is a bit over-protective.

We arrived at my building just as all light from the sun disappeared over the horizon and without a glance at each other, walked in silently.

When we reached my apartment door I turned to faced him. As I did, I noticed that he seemed to be deliberating over something. Then he looked up, meeting my eyes, and a sort of resolve formed behind the swirling chocolate irises.

'I'm gonna try this one more time.' He said quietly, taking a step forward.

I started in surprise when suddenly, he was right in front of me.

'Wha-mmph' Something soft and warm cut me off.

Blue eyes widened in surprise before glazing over in pleasure. Kiba's tongue slipped between my lips and then slowly tangled with mine, searching over every nook and cranny throughout my mouth.

His hard body began to push closer, and his hands slipped around my waist, curling under my t-shirt to press me against him. I unconsciously welcomed the embrace, wrapping my arms up and around his neck, not once breaking contact.

I ignored all the voices which yelled at me to stop, and soon enough, their shouts died down and were replaced by mindless mewls for more.

After what seemed to be an endless amount of time, I unwrapped my arms and broke off, desperate for air. Only then did any coherent thoughts reach me, appearing while his cool hands pressed into the small of my back.

It came to me in a shock, cutting off my air supply.

This was what I had wanted all along. I wanted him, I wanted him more than anything.

I looked up and met those warm and homely eyes. Eyes that shone down with... love.

And I felt content.

* * *

**A/N: **NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Didn't expect that, DID you! ...(dont worry neither did I)

**Now for a behind the scenes extract from this chapter:**

**Author: **PHEW, finally that was a toughie!

**Naruto: **It sure was something wasn't it...

**Kiba: **Well, you can say that again.

**Author:** ! Well you can get used to it _Naru-chan._ *SMIRK*

**Naruto:** EHWHAT? OMG YOU DID _NOT _JUST CALL ME NARU-CHAN!

**Author:** Yeup, I did.

**Kiba:** Oh relax Naruto, Author-san was only joking, *in scary voice* **WEREN'T YOU AUTHOR-SAN.**

**Author:** ...Urm...yes?

**Sasuke:** *Laughs* Kiba, you couldn't do scary if your gay virginity depended on it.

**Kiba:** Oh yeah Sasuke? Think you could do better?

**Sasuke:** *Glares*

**Kiba:** *Glares back*

**Mr. Gosh:** Umm...Hello.

**Sasuke: **...

**Naruto:** Uhhh...do we know you?

**Mr. Gosh: **Errrrrm...yes?

**Author: **...I dont think so.

**Mr. Gosh: **Yes you do.

**Kiba: **No, we dont!

**Mr. Gosh: ***Points* Look I have teabiskits!

**Everyone: **Ooooohhhhh, teabiskits!

**Naruto (ever the practical one): **But we have no tea!

**Author: **Eh? Oh...wait, wait, wait, you didn't really answer our question, who ARE you?

**Mr. Gosh: **….OMG LOOK IT'S A DISTRACTION! *POINTS*

**Everyone: **What? WHERE?

**Mr. Gosh: ***Run's away*

**Naruto: **...HEY! WHAT! DISTRACTION? BUT... *turns around*

NOOOOOOO! THE TEABISKITS!

* * *

REVEIW PEOPLE!

(and critique) :K [Fanged Face]

=D

P.S. Teabiskits is an intentional miss-spell.

P.P.S I like cheese.

P.P.P.S Actually thats a lie. I only like 'saying' I like cheese. I really hate it.

P.P.P.P.S Well, actually, I kind like parmesan and camembert. :)


End file.
